Jewelries including ring, necklace, bracelets, and pendants are typically used for decorative purpose. However, there is a segment of the jewelry market that concerns itself for a purpose other than decorative. Examples of jewelries that are designed for the purpose other than decorative include copper bracelets and magnetic jewelries.
Copper bracelet is believed to perform functions of relieving pain and helping to alleviate symptoms of arthritis for a user. A mode of operation for these functions has been proposed as mobility of copper ions from the copper bracelet through the user's skin and into the user's blood stream. If the mobility of copper ions is the mode of operation of a copper bracelet, then an individual or a user could not obtain immediate relief from pain, etc., due to a long period of time required for this mode of operation to become effective. Accordingly, a drawback of existing systems with respect to a copper bracelet is that the therapeutic response—if any—takes place over a relatively long period of time. Another drawback of the existing systems is that the copper bracelets have a limited and narrow field of use.
Various types of magnetic jewelries are believed to perform functions of relieving pain and improving circulation. Clinical studies performed with magnetic jewelries indicated that there is an effect going on other than a placebo effect. An effect of a magnet on a human body could be due, in part, to the fact that human blood contains iron. In one theory, the iron in the blood causes the blood to be attracted to a part of the body in which the magnet is worn, resulting in improvement in circulation. However, there are biophysicists who question the efficacy of a magnetic jewelry. For example, it is well known that the DNA contains Hydrogen bonds. Because a magnet is polar in nature, a back emf from the magnet to the Hydrogen bonds may be possible. This might cause the hydrogen to spin in opposition to what is normal and disassemble the DNA of that cell. In any case, long term studies of magnets as they apply to humans are needed. Another drawback of the existing systems with respect to a magnetic jewelry, is that the therapeutic response—if any—is limited and narrow with respect to the field of use.
Therefore, with respect to jewelries that may be utilized for the purpose of achieving a therapeutic effect, there is a need for an alternative to the copper bracelet and the magnetic jewelries that are found in the present market. Such alternative may require a mode of operation that is different from the modes of operation of the existing copper bracelet and magnetic jewelries. In this regard, an examination of alternative modes of operation for a passive therapeutic jewelry needs to be considered.
First, referring to eastern philosophies, and specifically the Indian belief of a human CHAKRA SYSTEM, a representation of what is referred to in eastern medicine and philosophy as the human Chakra system is described. According to eastern philosophy, the human Chakras are points in the body in which a vortex-like flow reversal occurs, establishing a strong energy point in the human body. Like acupuncture, the concept of a “Chakra” system in human beings has not been embraced by conventional western medicine. However, it is interesting to note that the Chakra points do coincide with acupuncture points. Furthermore, the Chakra point of the Heart (#4, Anahata/Anandakanda) has special relevance to the invention disclosed here.
Referring now to publicly available HUMAN ACUPUNCTURE CHARTS, a representation of various human acupuncture and acupressure points are described. Unlike the “Chakra” concept, acupuncture has had some acceptance in western medicine, although this acceptance has only happened over a period of decades. As may be seen in Acupuncture Charts, there is a strong Chi (energy) point at the same point as the #4 Chakra. This is known as the Shanzhong point, and is indicative of the primary energy flow point in the human body. For further clarification, this point is located on the anterior midline, at the level of the fourth intercostals space. An additional point of interest is the Zhongji point, located 4 cm below the umbilicus, and is indicative of the crossing point of the ren channel. This is not to say that there are not additional points of interest in the acupuncture system.
Referring now to the work of Davis and Rawls (Magnetism and its effect on the living system by Albert Roy Davis and Walter C. Rawls, April 1996, Acres USA Publications), a view has been illustrated for actual electrical measurements made on the front surfaces of a human body. These measurements were performed by Albert Roy Davis and Walter Rawls at the Albert Roy Davis Research Laboratory in Florida. The findings of these two researchers indicate that the right side of the human body is positively (electrically) charged and the left side of the human body is negatively charged. These findings also indicate the average voltages that were recorded at various locations of the human body. It is worth noting that the vicinity of the #4 Chakra point shows the highest voltage among all the points on the human body. This would also coincide with the belief in the acupuncture system that the Shanzhong point is the strongest Chi point in the human body.
Referring again to Rawls and Davis (Magnetism and its effect on the living system by Albert Roy Davis and Walter C. Rawls, April 1996, Acres USA Publications), a view has been illustrated for the electromagnetic equators of the human body. Of interest with respect to the invention disclosed here is the point in the center of the chest, which Davis and Rawls state that according to their findings, this point is where voltage change is noted, and at this point there is zero voltage when measuring from the crotch to this point. Again, this corresponds well with the Chakra system and the acupuncture system.
In addition, the body of evidence supporting acupuncture has reached the point of being irrefutable. This said, a conclusion may be reached that in addition to blood flowing through the human body, there is also an energy flow through the human body.
In order to understand the energy flow through the human body, a phenomenon of a thermomagnetic field may need to be considered. A thermomagnetic field may be obtained when a group of dissimilar metals is arranged so as to form a coil, with each dissimilar metal junction being alternately heated and cooled. To illustrate this effect, reference is now made to the work of Schroeder, with publicly titled documents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,350 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,976) entitled THERMOELECTRIC GENERATOR AND MAGNETIC ENERGY STORAGE UNIT invented by Schroeder. In operation, this device is capable of obtaining a low voltage, high current within the ring structure resulting in a magnetic field of 10 to 20 tesla. The magnetic field produced is so strong that the ring requires structural reinforcement with Keviar or the like. The point made here is that this device produces a magnetic field in a novel manner, a method that does not use an electrical input but rather an input of heat.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a human body as illustrated relates to temperature differential. As illustrated in FIG. 1, human beings maintain a core temperature that is higher with respect to the extremities of the hands and feet. This differential is well known in the art and may be viewed in detail via infrared imaging techniques well known to those of skilled in the art. Due to this temperature differential as well as other factors, the conditions necessary for the production of thermomagnetic fields within the human body may be present. This phenomenon is scientifically plausible when one considers temperature differential, the presence of dissimilar metal components in the body such as Iron (blood) and Copper (collagen, enzymes, etc.), and the manner in which the blood flows via the circulatory system (flow reversals at extremities). In eastern philosophy, the thermomagnetic field is referred to as the “Aura”, and is shown to extend several inches from the body. This would be consistent with magnetism. Furthermore, Kirlian photography technique records a field of energy emanating several inches from humans and plants, again consistent with magnetic fields.
If there is indeed a magnetic energy field that extends from the surface of a human body, then it should be possible to construct a passive apparatus that would be capable of interacting with this field, and altering the properties of this field. As an example, in acupuncture, a practitioner utilizes known techniques to detect “blockages” to energy flows in the human body. When the locations of these blockages are determined, then either needles or pressure is applied to this point for the purpose of relieving and removing the blockages. Accordingly, another drawback of the existing systems is a lack of an apparatus that can be placed over specific acupuncture points and that can interact with a humans' energy field and promote energy flow and circulation in a similar mode of operation to acupuncture but without needles or physical contact.
When considering the flow of either fluids or energy, we now consider vortex flows that consist of either centripetal or centrifugal forces, and how these flows might be produced passively. As will be recalled, a vortex may have an inward spiraling flow (centripetal) or an outward spiraling flow (centrifugal). In nature, the tornado is an example of a phenomena that illustrates both flow types. Further, it is often stated that an inward spiraling vortex is associated with a build-up of energy, such as the destructive tip of the tornado, while an outward spiraling vortex is associated with a dilution of energy.
Various chemical species in the human body and biochemical materials may also need to be considered since they may play a role in interacting with energy fields within the human body. To this end, Left-Handed and Right-Handed molecules may need to be considered. It is known that the Left-Handed group of molecules known as amino acids are utilized in the body for the purpose of building protein structures such as muscle tissue. This process of the amino acid forming a “building block” for a larger protein structure is generally recognized as being a solely chemical process. However, if all naturally occurring amino acids are considered Left-Handed (amino acids are isomers and demonstrate the phenomena of optical chirality), and the light passing through an amino acid will bend to the left, a thermomagnetic field in the presence of an L-amino acid would orient itself to the left as well. Accordingly, at the molecular level, in the process of the amino acid being used to form a protein, the human thermomagnetic field twists to the left in the presence of the L-amino acid, causing the thermomagnetic field to spin clockwise (inward) which creates a buildup of energy, with this energy assisting in the formation of the new protein structure.
Similarly, some sugars such as sucrose may play a role in the human body. Common table sugar is a right-handed molecule. Thus, the human thermomagnetic field in the presence of sugar would spin counter-clockwise thereby creating a centrifugal flow which would lead to the dissipation of an energy field. This would at first seem to be inconsistent with the role that sugar plays in the body, which would be to create the basic building blocks of energy units (ATP). However, if we examine the actual chemical process that sugar is involved in, then we know that in order for sugar to enter the ATP cycle, it must first be broken down. Accordingly, at the molecular level, in the process of the sugar being broken down so that it may be used for the creation of ATP, the human thermomagnetic field twists to the right in the presence of the sugar, causing the thermomagnetic field to spin counter-clockwise (outward) which creates a dissipation of the structure, with this energy assisting in the destruction of the sugar molecule.
If these effects are occurring within the human body, then it should be possible to create a device that passively interacts with the human body in such a way so as to promote the build-up or flow of energy within the human body.
Therefore, another drawback of the existing system is a lack of an apparatus and a method for regulating the energy-flow, thereby producing a beneficial response within the human body.
These and other drawbacks also exist.